Enfer en 10 leçons
by Thina Fayr
Summary: 10 petits trucs pour faire de la vie de chaque personnage un petit enfer personnalisé... WARNING ! La pratique de ses astuces est fortement déconseillée à moins d'être un sorcier de haut niveau ou un as du marathon .
1. Chapter 1 :10 Façons d'emmerder Harry

**Ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter, soyez indulgents !**

_Comment emmerder Harry Potter_

**_**Lui offrir le tout dernier volume de la saga « schizophrénie, comment traiter ça » .

_Piratez son facebook et lancez une invitation à toute Poudlard « soirée sado-maso

chez les Gryffondors, venez nombreux ! »

_Empruntez-lui son éclair de feu pour balayer le sol de votre chambre .

_En profiter pour lui dérober aussi sa baguette, il vous manque du petit-bois pour le

feu .

_Arrangez-lui un rencart avec une des deux jumelles (vous vous fichez bien de

laquelle, l'important c'est qu'il s'enfuie en courant) .

_Allez voir Ron et insistez sur le fait qu'Harry ET Ginny n'étaient pas présents lors du

dîner, et que ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence .

_Les cheveux emmêles, c'est pas sexy . Rasez-lui la tête pendant son sommeil et

lorsqu'il viendra vous voir le lendemain, précisez que la mode est à la boule à zéro .

Citez dans la foulée Britney Spears et Pitbull .

_Dopez Dobby et enfermez le avec Harry et Dolorès Ombrage pendant de leur séance

de psychothérapie hebdomadaire .

_Faites-vous interviewer par Rita Skeeter et développez sur les déboires amoureux de

Harry .

_Laissez traîner des choco-grenouilles en caoutchouc dans la salle commune de

Gryffondor, car ils sont usagés et ne vous servent plus à rien .

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attend vos reviews !**

**Vous pouvez aussi me dire les noms de ceux sur qui vous voulez que je développe !**


	2. Chapter 2 : 10 Façons d'emmerder Drago

**Voilà les 10 manières d'emmerder Drago ^^ .**

**Avant de commencer à lire, je voudrai avoir toute votre attention .**

**L'auteur ne sera pas responsable si dans un moment de folie vous décidez de mettre ces astuces en pratique . **

**Au cas où vous ne résisterez pas à l'appel du suicide, j'ai auparavant quelques conseils à donner : **

**_Vérifiez votre assurance-vie .**

**_Vérifiez également qu'elle couvre les homicides magiques .**

**_Dites adieu à vos proche .**

**Bon, je me lance ^^ . Bonne lecture !**

_Comment emmerder Drago Malefoy en 10 leçons ._

_Lui demander un autographe puis se raviser en disant «Non, finalement je crois

que je vais plutôt en demander un à Harry » .

_Piquez-lui sa laque pour cheveux, Hagrid en a plus besoin que lui .

_Demandez-lui comment va Voldemort .

_Demandez-lui devant Crabbe et Goyle quelle est sa marque de fond de teint .

_Montrez-lui un article de journal « recherche strip-teaseuse blonde avec joli

fessier » avec un air le plus sérieux possible .

_Écrivez des lettres d'amour à Rogue en son nom que vous égarerez par hasard dans

la salle commune de Gryffondor .

_Mimez un hippogriffe à chaque fois que vous le voyez .

_Expliquez-lui que pour être aussi agressif, il doit avoir quelque chose de sérieux à

compenser ...

_Proposez-lui de faire de la pub pour L'Oréal, parce qu'il le vaut bien .

_Envoyez-lui une beuglante avec la voix de sa mère « la prochaine fois que tu ne

ranges pas tes caleçons, tu seras privé de bisounours ! » .

**Oui je sais, c'est assez court mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à entamer une fiction longue sur Harry Potter .**

**Dernière chose, les reviews sont gratuites et encouragent les auteurs !**

**A+ !**


	3. Chapter 3 : 10 Façons d'emmerder Rogue

**Le troisième chapitre de cette fiction, je remercie beaucoup Luucy-san pour ses quelques bonnes idées ^^ .**

**Bonne lecture !**

_10 manières d'emmerder Rogue_

_Offrez-lui pour son anniversaire l'auto-biographie de James Potter .

_Pour halloween déguisez-vous en lui (quoi de plus effrayant nous dirait Neville) et si il vous attrape,  
rappelez-lui que même en ne les lavant pas depuis deux bonnes semaines, vos cheveux sont sûrement plus propres que les siens .

_Empruntez la carte du Maraudeur de Harry et montrez-la lui en disant d'un air terrifié : "Potter voit tout, Potter sait tout, Il nous observe ..."

_En cours de potion, testez un mélange qui vous à toujours fasciné . Mélangez une bonne dizaines de mentos avec quelques litres de coca  
préalablement bien secoués . Explosion garantie .

_Faites un petit tour à la laverie et mettez votre pull rose fushia à laver avec ses vêtements, en oubliant la lingette de décolor stop .

_Placardez dans toute l'école une affiche à son effigie avec écrit : Les zombies sont parmis nous .

_A chaque fois que vous le croisez, chantonnez "je suis un zombie" de Maitre Gims .

_Allez le voir dans son bureau et demandez-lui si il compte ouvrir bientôt sa garderie pour petits cons blonds et prétentieux au public, et si les bruns mentalement dérangés seront aussi admis .

_Demandez-lui si lorsqu'il s'approche d'un épouvantard celui-ci prend la forme d'un shampooing ou d'un gel douche ...

_Argumentez pendant des heures sur la meilleure façon de nettoyer un chaudron avec lui, et poursuivez-le sans relâche s'il tente de partir .

**C'est fini ! Je mérite une petite review ?**

**Je vais aussi remercier Lola qui a commenté ma fiction, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! **

**Pour le prochain chapitre, vous préférez qu'il porte sur Voldemort ou Hermione ?**

**A+ ! **


	4. Chapter 4 : Façons d'emmerder Voldemort

**Voilà le chapitre sur Voldemort mes loulous !**

**Merci à Mione Oz, Folite is ma 'tite cle, Luucy-san et Lola pour leurs gentille reviews !**

**Pour ce chapitre, je réitère mes avertissements et j'insiste beaucoup dessus ! FAITES GAFFE !**

**Bon allez, j'ai fini mon blabla incessant . Bonne lecture !**

_10 manières d'emmerder Voldemort_

_Demandez-lui si ses mangemerdes lui sont toujours fidèles .

_Dispersez un peu partout dans sa maison vos magazines psychologiques, de mode et ceux qui proposent des chirurgies esthétiques du nez à prix réduit .

_Parez-vous de votre ensemble préféré, vos bottes et sac à mains en peau de serpent . Puis défilez tranquillement devant-lui, un sourire aux lèvres .

_(tome 1) Remplacez sa réserve de sang de licorne par de la glu UHT .

_Enfermez-le quand il a la migraine avec Dolorès Ombrage .

_Lorsqu'il est en réunion avec ses mangemerdes, arrivez en gueulant : "Où t'as planqué tes anti-dépresseurs ?!" .

_Mettez bien en vue sur son lit quelques revue pornographiques et faites visiter sa chambre à Harry .

_Organisez un barbecue de quartier et invitez tous les moldus du coin .

_Pour son anniversaire, faites venir une troupe de strip-teaseuses ainsi que tous ses partisans . Attention, cadeaux obligatoires !

_Faites-lui boire un sérum de vérité concocté par ce cher Severus Rogue (qui vous en veut toujours depuis la dernière fois) et demandez-lui où sont cachés tous ses horcruxes .

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews !**

**Vous pouvez aussi voter pour le personnage que vous aimerez voir être le sujet du prochain chapitre !**

**A + !**


	5. chapter 5 : 10 façons d'emmerder Minerva

_Dix manières d'emmerder Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Dites lui que le directeur veut la voir dans son bureau pour une affaire urgente, alors que Dumbledor fait sa séance de yoga quotidienne en caleçon .

_Exposez à la vue de tous sa collection de sous-vêtements playboy*.

_Semez dans toute l'école des graines de poisons pour chat .

_Invitez-là à la soirée organisée par Rusard et Rogue . Ambiance garantie !

_Remplacez le contenu de sa lotion anti-âge par de la crème auto-bronzante .

_Prenez-lui un rendez-vous avec un psy, si elle est aussi coincée c'est qu'elle doit avoir un sérieux problème psychologique .

_Chargez les jumeaux Weasley de filtrer son courrier .

_Promenez-vous dans l'école avec un manteau de fourrure de chat « plus vrai que vrai ! » .

_Écrivez façon Jedusor (avec du sang sur un mur) l'inscription « Mcgonagall à poil ! »

_Lorsque vous êtes dans son cours, envoyez lui de la lumière dans les lunettes . Mais siiii ! Ce truc bien idiot où on réfléchit la lumière grâce à une montre ! C'est chiant hein ?

*playboy : C'est une marque de dessous féminins trèèèèès hot !

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attend vos idées dans les reviews pour la suite ! Et sinon bonnes vacances à tous !


End file.
